Destiny
by ForeverNamiko
Summary: Okay, this is my first story so cut a girl some slack. Based on Kingdon Hearts One and Two, main characters Raizze and Paisle pron. 'PaysLee'. Raizze's friends question why there are on the island, and thats when everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

_Raizze wadded out of the shallow pool of water. Her solemn face looked out at the not too distant ocean. Three teens ran along the shore, laughing. Raizze followed slowly. _

_She appeared before them as they settled on a low hanging branch. "Hi Raizze!" Rei exclaimed, "Where were you?" Raizze climbed onto the branch, shuffling away from the threesome. _

_The small group sat there quietly, looking out at the setting summer sun. That's when Adam went into his far-off world personality. "Do you think there are better places than this out there?" He asked, fogged eyed. Rei turned toward him, "What're you talking about?! This island is perfect!"_

_"There is always something better than what you've got ..." Adam countered matter-of-factly. William piped up, "I'm not saying that this place isn't perfect. But there could be other worlds." Rei nodded slowly, thinking it over. _

_"If there are other places, then why are we on this one?" Adam inquired. Rei and William didn't have an answer to that one. Raizze sensed what was coming once Rei faced her. _

_"How about you, Raizze?" Why _are _we here?" William spoke quickly right after, "Come on, Raizze! You've never spoken to us before, not even to Rei! At least say something ..." _

_Everyone stared in apprehension. Raizze looked deep inside herself to find something to express her feelings. She opened her mouth with trepidation. " ... Destiny ..." _

_Rei, William, and Adam gasped. She had spoken! And that one word answered it all. "That makes so much sense, Raizze ... Thank you." Adam mumbled to her. Raizze blushed as she slipped off of the broad branch. A storm seemed to be gathering. _

_"You're leaving already?" Rei asked. Raizze nodded in their direction, and started toward the small pool. It had already started to rain and the thunder was rolling. Raizze looked up worriedly at the evening sky._

_Out of the darkness, eerie shadows emerged. They gathered around her in a circle, advancing towards her. Raizze looked around madly for an escape, but there was none. The darkness surrounded her, pulling the young girl down. Raizze couldn't see as they covered her, but she didn't even scream._


	2. The Gang

Skaie walked outside toward the gang's meeting place. He noticed a forlorn stick lying by his foot. Cautiously picking it up, Skaie thrust about the stick as if it was a sword.

Abruptly, he stopped and shook his head. "Nah …", Skaie threw the wood over his shoulder. It bounced off a tall cloaked figure. Before Skaie could express his regret, the individual disappeared down the steps.

As he turned his back around to enter the club house, he bumped into yet another person in a cloak. This one was clad with chains, though. A girl pulled down the hood, and regarded him.

She had very short, spiky ended leaf green hair, along with a thin ponytail. "Oh … it's you, Skaie …" She said with semi-kindness. "Sorry 'bout bumping into you, Paisle. And about hitting you with the stick …" Skaie coughed self consciously. Paisle was the last person he would imagine be stuck all alone with.

Paisle stared in bewilderment. "I know you bumped into me, but I have no clue about a stick." Skaie turned back towards the descending staircase, and then back in the direction of Paisle. "Weren't you right there?" Skaie asked desperately. A terrible thought darkened Paisle's face.

"No, I was right here", she spoke truthfully. Skaie spiraled into confusion, but he shook it off. "Hey, Paisle. Want to come with me? I'm gonna see the gang." He added hastily. Paisle nodded with a grin. "Oh … of course!" Her eyes gleamed sparkly emerald.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Paisle sat down on a bench next to Skaie. His gang, Leiko, Metia, and Septuage, were all eating sea-salt ice-cream.

"What the hell are you doing here, Paaarsley?!" Leiko interrogated from across the room. "It's Paisle, you bubbling twit." Paisle said, channeling her anger into something else. Skaie stepped in before things got out of hand. "Paisle, ya want some sea-salt ice-cream?"

"Ew, I'm not eating that crap! I'm a vegetarian. I would die before I ate something … sea-salt flavored. If it was seaweed, then I would gladly take some. But right now, I'm eating celery."

And with that, Paisle pulled out a stick of celery. " … Weirdo …", Leiko murmured so Paisle wouldn't overhear. Septuage acknowledged the orange haired girl, and included, "I'm not too fond of foreign things …" Metia shrugged, " Does she even have a specific purpose?"

Skaie couldn't take it anymore. "Would you three stop?! I can't believe you gu--" Paisle interrupted him in an emotionless tone, "You're voice is rather annoying." Skaie closed his mouth, and looked down at the floor.

"I'm through with this bull shit! Once aggravating, always aggravating! You have no right to be hypocritical!" Leiko fumed as she got up.

"I was only speaking the truth." Paisle answered, finishing off her celery. "How 'bout you don't speak at all?! F.Y.I., no one likes you!" Leiko retaliated with a smirk. "Leiko, calm down, don't over heat," Metia took a hold of her friend.

Paisle glared at them in turn, but settled on Skaie. "I knew I shouldn't've come here," And she got up from her seat, and left the room. 


End file.
